Non omnis moriar
by sevenmiles
Summary: Co spotkało Prusy? I jak przeżył to najbliższy mu człowiek? Krótki one shot na równo 666 słów. Indżojcie.


Młody, mężczyzna stał na starym cmentarzu. Wydawałoby się, że jest on zupełnie zapomniany przez świat. Większość nagrobków była stara i zniszczona, na co poniektórych można było dostrzec ledwie widoczne daty narodzin i zgonów. Całe życie mieściło się w tym myślniku oddzielającym byt od śmierci. O zmarłych leżących na tym cmentarzu nie pamiętał już nikt. Odeszli dawno przed pierwszą i drugą wojną światową.

Nic nie psuło tej aury tajemniczości i mistyczności bardziej niż nowy grób. Błyszcząca nowością płyta ze złotymi napisami tak bardzo gryzła się z innymi. Ale imię i nazwisko wyryte na nagrobku stanowczo tu pasowały. Zmarły na pewno wolałby być pochowanym tutaj niż gdzieś w centrum miasta. Najgorsze jednak było to, że wcale go tu nie było.

Trumna była pusta.

To bolało najbardziej, gdyby ktoś uchylił jej wieko na pogrzebie jedyne co by ujrzał to samotna krwistoczerwona róża.

Mężczyzna poczuł, że pieką go oczy, ostatni raz płakał gdy był mały. I to właśnie _on_ go wtedy pocieszył i sprawił, że na drobnych bladoróżowych ustach znów pojawił się uśmiech. Był najlepszym bratem, dlaczego musiał skończyć w pustej trumnie?!

Niemcy nie zjawił się na pogrzebie, cały czas miał nadzieję, że Gilbert żyje poza tym nie daliby mu przepustki…

Organizacją pochówku i stypy zajęli się Francja i Hiszpania, najlepsi przyjaciele zawsze obecni w życiu jego brata.

Ludwig nie mógł pogodzić się z tym co spotkało Prusy. Może i nie był młody, może i jego państwo zniknęło… Ale do cholery przecież nie musiał podzielić losu Rzymu i Germanii! On ciągle był potrzebny, miał jego, przyjaciół, ukochaną.

Niemcy miał wrażenie, że zawiódł, wiadomość o śmierci Prus sprawiła, że nie potrafił o niczym innym myśleć. Na niczym innym nie umiał się skupić. Ostatecznie Austria postanowił wysłać go do psychiatry. Ten bardzo szybko zainstalował go w tej przeklętej klinice. W czasie gdy Ludwig próbował się uspokoić inni szukali Gilberta. Zostawił w końcu wiadomość. Zwykłą biała kartkę przybitą nożem do dębowych drzwi. Jej treść doprowadziła zazwyczaj spokojnego człowieka do załamania nerwowego, a wesołą i uśmiechniętą kobietę zamieniła w milczącą skałę. ,,Czuję, że mój koniec jest bliski. Nie szukajcie mnie. Odchodzę na zawsze."

Trzy zdania.

Trzy pieprzone zdania, które wywróciły ich świat do góry nogami.

Czy tak bardzo bał się współczucia? Gilbert nigdy nie okazywał słabości, zawsze irytowały go słowa pocieszenia czy kondolencje. Niemcy przyzwyczaił się do tego dawno temu. Jego straszy brat z zasady nie przyznawał się do porażek i nie akceptował tego, że ktoś go żałuje.

-Bracie..-szepnął wpatrując się uparcie w nagrobek. Jakby za nim miała mu się objawić prawda o tym czy Prusy jeszcze żyje.- Czemu zawsze musiałeś być tak cholernie uparty?- zapytał ściskając coraz mocniej trzymane w dłoniach rękawiczki.  
- Zawsze robiłeś wszystko po swojemu. Dlaczego nie liczyłeś się ze mną ani Elizabeth?- wychrypiał z wyrzutem w głosie.

-Przecież to we mnie zawsze najbardziej podziwiałeś..- cichy, prawie niedosłyszalny szept rozniósł się po cmentarzu. Ludwig nie wiedział czy to wyobraźnia płata mu figle czy może duch brata pojawił się tuż obok. Z lekką obawą obrócił się, jednak nie ujrzał nikogo. Żadnej zjawy, czy chociażby dowcipnisia pokroju Polski udającego jego brata. Zamiast tego zobaczył ptaka. Czarnego potężnego orła, siedzącego na gałęzi najbliższego drzewa. Niemcy niedowierzał, przecież w tym kraju nie występuje taki gatunek. Więcej, nie ma go nawet na tym kontynencie. Czyżby te wszystkie bzdury o reinkarnacji były prawdziwe i jego brat powrócił pod postacią ulubionego ptaka?

-Gilbert?- zapytał niepewnie podchodząc do zwierzęcia- Czy to ty?- Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi bo ten rozpostarł skrzydła  
i odleciał w nieznanym kierunku. Niemcy zamarł z dłonią wyciągnięta w kierunku teraz pustej już gałęzi, rozgoryczony  
i upokorzony.

Wściekły kopnął kamień leżący obok drogiego i wypastowanego na błysk buta. Zrezygnowany ponownie spojrzał na płytę z czarnego marmuru i jeden, krótki wers znajdujące się na dole.

-Non omnis moriar..- przeczytał powoli. – To zdanie w paradoksalny sposób idealnie oddawało jego brata. Być może właśnie teraz popija ukochane piwo w towarzystwie Germanii i wspomina. Wspomina swoje życie. – Jeśli mnie teraz słyszysz wiedz, że chcę żebyś był szczęśliwy.- Powiedział mocnym i pewnym głosem. Po chwili wstał i ruszył wolno w kierunku bramy.


End file.
